poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultratron
' The Ultratron' is the true leader of the Deceptitrains. While Megatrain is his apprentice. Bio The Ultratron is the real, true leader of all the Deceptitrains. Thousands of years ago, the original Transformers landed on Earth. All of them were Primes, and they spawned the race known as transformers. Yet one of the Primes now known as''' The Fallen''' defied an important rule, and ignored the value of life beside his, thus creating the war of the transformers. The Fallen and his corrupted followers were known as the Decepticons, while the remaining Primes became Autobots. But there were some Primes known as Train-Primes, who lead the Trainbots. The Train-Primes had folowed the rule of the Primes but The Ultratron hated this rule. He commanded the creation of a great machine known as the Planet Harvester, which has the power to destroy ther other 8 planets of the Solar System and create energon, the life-blood of all transformers. The Crystal of the Train-Primes was needed to activate the machine, so the other Train-Primes took it and hid it inside a tomb made up of their own bodies so that The Ultratron and his scouts would be unable to activate the machine. He was very powerful though, and he was a highly skilled fighter. He slaughtered all Train-Primes except a few, who escaped to safer passages. The Ultratron has a scepter which he uses to bend space-time, teleport, and fight with. Many years ago, Megatrain came into contact with the Ultratron, and he manipulated Megatrain into reforming the Deceptitrains, and commanded him to lead the remaining Deceptitrains to battle. Megatrain knew that there could be other Train-Primes out there, who might try to kill the Ultratron. Megatrain then returned to Cybertron and made a deal with Megatron, when he returned to Earth he intended to find a he built machine that could bring back his army. But Stuingtion's Engines helped the Autobots and Trainbots defeat him. But years later, Megatrain had resurrected Tirek, but Tirek betrayed Megatrain and stole his arc gave Tirek his ability to steal magic then he put Megatrain in the prison of the Deceptitrains. Then when Tirek returned to Equestria, he discovered that Megatrain's machine was in one of the mountains of Equestria, but he was sent to Tartarus. Then when he returned again, he gained enough energy to be a god. But the Mane 6 defeated him and sent him back to Tartarus. Years later, Tirek returned seeking revenge and intending to start the machine up and use Megatrain's army of Deceptitrains for his own purpose, but found out that he needed the Matrix of Leadership in order to start it up. Optimus gave the Matrix to Thomas who had become a Prime himself, to prevent Tirek from succeeding along with the Blue Ruby and the Black Pearl. When Tirek had arrived in Canterlot looking for the Matrix he was denied to find out that it is only in posession of a Prime not the Princesses. When he come to Optimuys and found out that he didn't have the Matrix, he froze him into an ice statue. Then found out Thomas had the Matrix, the Princesses raced to Thomas and warned him. But Tirek had followed and demanded Thomas to give him the Matrix. Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl. And if he did, he'd let him live to be his own train. But being loyal to Optimus, Thomas denied. In which Tirek blasted him, seemingly vaporizing him. But he inatvertinally activated a spell that brought Megatrain back. Megatrain was pleased to be free but then he took his fusion, plasma cannoin and vaporized Tirek completely for betraying him. When Tirek was killed pernamentally, Megatrain took back his Arc and got his energy back. Then he flew for his machine, and our heroes greived about Thomas being gone but SpongeBob found him perfectally unharmed. The Matrix, Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl had made a force-feild over him. Then the other Trains-Primes temperally showed up and told Thomas that being the last Train-Prime was his destiny. Then the Matrix, Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl's power fused into one and turn Thomas and his friends into Trainbots, then they combined into a huge robot OpThomas Prime Supreme and flew for Megatrain. Once Megatrain started up his machine OpThomas Prime Supreme had flew up and destroyed the machine, then had a huge battle with Megatrain and killed him. Personality The Ultratron is a In Revenge of The Ultratron Years later, Megatrain was resurrected by the Constructitrainss and returned to the massive Deceptitrains' star ship, Enimore. There, Megatrain meet up with The Ultratron. The Ultratron told Megatrain that the All Spark was merely a vessal for the power it contained, and was now in the mind of Nyx. Megatrain returned to Earth and captured Nyx, with help from Evil Jimmy, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and their children. But could not recieve the information he needed when Thomas arrived. After a long battle, Thomas successfuly killed one Deceptitrain but was killed himself by Megatrain. Now that Thomas was dead, The Ultratron made a return to Earth and sent a message to every television in the world, telling the humans that if they did not turn over Nyx, he and the Deceptitrains would erradicate all life on the planet. Instead of turning over Nyx, the Autobots, Trainbots, 501st, The Wonderbolts, and the U.S. Military worked together to battle the Deceptitrains, while Nyx went on a hunt for the Crystal of the Train-Primes. He eventually found it, but turned to dust the moment she touched it. The Ultratron and Megatrain deploy Decatator to destroy the pyramid surrounding the Planet Harvester, but he is destroyed by a shot from the rail gun of a nearby destroyer ship. Meanwhile, Nyx has a vision of the Train-Primes, and the crystal puts itself back together. Nyx revived Thomas, but the Ultratron came down to Earth and stole the crystal from him. He warped over to the Planet Harvester and activated it, but as the countdown began, the U.S. Military acted quick to prevent the destruction of Earth, but all of the military tanks and soldiers are destroyed/killed by The Ultratron's teleknesis powers. Steamfire provided Thomas with his parts and spark, making him more powerful than before. Thomas flew up the pyramid and destroyed the Harvester before engaging the Ultratron in combat. The two fight and Thomas killed the Ultratron by ripping off his face and tearing out and crushing his spark. Thomas tells, "I rise, you fall". Megatrain sees his master dead in horror, and flew off claiming "This isn't over " when retreating with Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and their children. Trivia *The Ultratron has some simularities to The Fallen, such as, destroying the other 8 planet of the Solar system for energon how the Fallen planned on destroying the sun, He is the true leader of all Deceptitrains, . *The Ultratron makes his appearence in Revenge of The Ultratron Category:VILLAINS Category:Deceptitrains Category:Complete Monster Category:Kings Category:Giants Category:Thugs Category:Masters of Evil Category:Monsters Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Traitors Category:Transformed Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Decepticons Category:Usurpers Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Primes Category:Brothers Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Robots Category:Merciless Characters Category:Torturer Category:Devil Knights Category:Devils Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Aliens Category:Leader of The Villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Banished characters Category:Hegemony Category:Former heroes Category:Arrogant characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Stuingtion's OC Transformers